It's Perfect
by remuslives
Summary: The perfect gift. Entry to the Twin Exchange Secret Santa. George/Luna.


**It's Perfect**

**A/N: Entry for the TE Secret Santa Gift Exchange**

**Pairing: **_George/Luna_

**Written For: **_AJ_

**Rating: **_K_

**Summary: **_The Perfect Gift_

George sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. He waited patiently for his wife to join him. Christmas with Luna was always a new experience. He loved that he never knew what to expect from her. It was part of what had drawn him to her in the first place.

He was especially curious this year due to the lack of wrapped gifts. The Yule Log was already burning merrily and the lights on the Christmas tree sparkled, but not one present was to be seen. After what seemed like hours, Luna's soft voice floated in from the kitchen, humming a strange tune, he assumed was supposed to be festive.

"Good morning, George," Luna sang as she danced into the room. "You're up early."

"Morning, love," he smiled as he watched her twirl. "I thought we could get an early crack at those gifts."

She smiled, twirled, and dropped down gracefully beside him, hands out waiting for her present. He grinned, held her hands and kissed her. "Your gift isn't here, we have to go get it."

"Oh, alright, let's go." She hopped to her feet and grabbed the container of floo powder.

"We're Apparating." He waited, thinking she might give him his present but she just watching him expectantly. With a sigh, he stood and took her hand Apparating them both outside of her museum, Luna's Home for Mystic Creatures. She had opened it two years earlier, stocking it with 'evidence' of primarily imaginary creatures.

George watched silently as her ever widening eyes took in the fossil he had set up in her front display window.

"A Snarfeling Rumdinger," she whispered. "Oh George, how did you find this?" She ran her hands over the glass, admiring the bones.

"Saw an interview in _The Quibbler_. Oweled the guy and he dug it up for me."

"It's perfect." She kissed his cheek before turning back to the display. Even though George knew it was a fake, there was no such thing as a Snarfeling Rumdinger, it was done so well, he might be tempted to rethink his stance on the existence of the creature.

He was as patient as possible, letting his wife enjoy her gift, but soon he started to wonder if she might've forgotten about him. When he could no longer stand it, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get anything for me?"

"Of course I did, George. How silly of you to think I would forget." She continued to stare at the window.

"Could I-"

"We should go to Fred and Hermione's." She grabbed his hand and a moment later they were in front of his brother's house.

"George!" Fred called, running out the door. "Isn't it great? And it's about time too."

"What are-"

"George, it's just fantastic," Hermione hugged him awkwardly around her swollen tummy. "Can you possibly think of a better gift?"

"I'm not sure-"

"It really is the best timing," Luna added.

"Luna, you still haven't-"

"Oh, haven't I?" She looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled hugely at him and opened her arms wide. "Happy Christmas."

Seeing the matching grins of Fred and Hermione's faces, he stepped forward and hugged his little wife, knowing that he was missing some important information. Her strong arms squeezed him and he could feel the excitement rolling off of her. Not wanting to disappoint her, even if he was confused, he held her tightly and lifted her off her feet.

"Careful George," Hermione cautioned, one hand on her pregnant belly.

"Yeah Brother, you don't want to knock it around too much. It might turn out like Percy."

Gently he set her back down and looked her over very carefully. She hadn't really changed, except a slight brightening in her eyes and cheeks. His eyes slid down to her soft tummy, but it was still flat, just like it'd always been.

"It takes a few months to start looking like this," Hermione confirmed for him.

"We're going to have a baby6?" George asked, touching her belly.

"Yes," Luna smiled proudly.

"It's perfect. I'll never be able to top this one."

**The End.**


End file.
